InterHouse Unity At Its Best
by Kurayami Dokumori
Summary: HGDM fic. Wont give away to much here but I warn you first chappie is short, but others wont be. Hermione and Draco are Head Boy and Girl in thier 7th year, but a big twist comes along, how will they survive thier last year at Hogwarts?


Disclaimer: I dont own this stuff, J.K. does and ya'll know it, now on with the fic

Note: This will be done from hermione's POV unless otherwise specified

Chapter One Disgrunteled Greetings

Though I was fineally getting back to Hogwarts, and was genuinely relieved at being free to spend more time with Harry, Ron, and Ginny, I still felt a feeling I had been feeling since the middle of last year, and that was emptyness. I knew it sounded to strange to voice to my friends but inside I really did feel lonely... heh strange, feeling lonely inside your own body huh? Well trust me its possible, it is VERY possible. I have read enough of those cheesey romance novels that Mrs.Weasley got me started on this past summer at the Burrow to catch on that a possible cause for my empty feeling is that ever since Ron and I, however briefly, dated that I havent had a boyfriend or even had feelings for any guys around me. I was contemplating talking to Ginny about this but then remembered, she liked Harry, so how could she relate to not likeing other guys? In the end I decided talking it out wasn't going to solve my problems faster then just waiting, so wait I did, and I waited for... god this is going to sound so cliche... I waited for my knight in shineing armor to sweep me off my feet and solve all the problems going on inside me.

But the knock echoeing on the glass door of our compartment on the Hogwarts Express was NOT coming from my fairy-tale night but from one of the last people I wanted to see, especially in my current state. As the door flew open in stepped none other then the Slytherin King himself, Mr.Draco Malfoy.

"Ah Granger, Potty, Weasel, it really is a pleasure to see you, I would shake your hands but then again I dont want to have to go wash up in the bathroom again, you know getting mudblood on me and all." He sneered his fameous sneer at me but over the summer I had devoloped alot, and one of those devoloupments was a new found self-esteem, not arrogance, but I now wouldn't let people use me as a doormat like I had my other six years at school. While holding Ron abck with Harry I spoke to Malfoy in an icy tone.

"Malfoy, get out of this compartement or I will give you a good remindr of our third year, you do recall that incident dont you?" I allowed Harry to take over restraining a flailing Ron who quieted now, to watch me approch. "Yes I remember it well... and I remember how it ended, with my fist planted firmly in your over-used excuse of a mouth. Unless you want a repeat lesson get out of my sight." I was a good deal shorter then Malfoy, only now did I realize this, as he stood a good six foot three and me at my measely 5' 2 1/2''. I didn't let it discourage me though, I simply glared up into his eyes with malice burning brightly in mine.

"Well I see besides a rather nice rack Granger also got some guts over the break... and I do mean that sincerely, Really Granger your chest... quite an improvement." I just stood there, stunned like no Stupefy spell could possibly compete with. Malfoy simply laughed a sarcastic laugh and was off through our compartment door, slamming it on his way out and leaving me un-moving, Harry also stunned and even Ron had quit trying to fight with Harry to go after Malfoy. But we didn't have long to be studnned since soon after Malfoy's rather... strange departure a red head came flying into the room, knocking into me and almost sending me flying backwards.

Ginny Weasley now stood in our compartment and after giving Harry a quick glance she turned to me and spoke in an excited voice. "Come on Hermione! You must see this! I mean it is HILARIOUS!" She dragged me from the room just as I grabbed onto Harry's arm, in turn draging him and Ron along beihind me as all three of us marveled at the tiny redheads strength.

She pulled us through most of the train, all the way up to the front, or very near it, where a whole bunch of students were all pooled around a single door. Speaking loudly over-top of the others voices I yelled, pushing my way through. "Head Girl coming through! Please get out of my way! Oh come on stop being gits and make way!" That last comment got me sneers from many, but passage from enough to get me into the compartment in question and what I saw... it was horrible, but also a bit funny.

Draco Malfoy was sitting up in the luggage rack of the train compartment, screaming his head off none the less, and when I looked down to see what had him so scared I noticed a tiny mouse curled up, apparently scared out of its wits. It was white with little pinkish red eyes and when I reached down and picked it up I noticd its heard was going so fast the poor thing was vibrating. cradeling it in my hands and keeping it from the students Malfoy glared at me as he climbed down from the luggage rack.

"That thing was posessed you hear me! It had bloody red eyes!" He yelled, as if trying to justify his fear. Most of the muggle born people on the train knew that albino mice were harmless but since they were really only found in labs and such those who were 'pure-blood' and had never been around such knowledge were apparently scared the most was evil or something.

* * *

The rest of the train ride went without incident, except when a few of the younger students got into a fight back in the first car, but Prefects handeled that so I didn't have to worry about anything.. I set the mouse in a small wicker basket and it slept the rest of the ride only to be let out when we got to the school. 

Upon walking into school me, Harry, Ron, and Ginny all made our way to the Gryffindor table only for Professor McGonnigall to come up to us with a strange request.

"Ms. Granger, I am afraid your friends will have to do without you for now, your presence is requested with the Headmaster, its concerning your Head Studnt duties." My mind immeadiately went to the train, did I do something wrong? Did I handle the mouse situation incorrectly? Was I going to be stripped of my Head Girl title? I sincerely hope not, but on the subject I just had to ask. "Professor... who is Head Boy?"

"Thats what this is about child..." She looked solem, and quite sorry for something. "Its Draco Malfoy."

* * *

(A/N) Yes yes I know short and all, trust me the future ones wont be, but now the question arrises, why is McGonnigall so sad about Malfoy's position? Well you shall see that soon enough. 


End file.
